


Gr-lime and Green

by SinMama



Series: Greenskins [3]
Category: Styx: Master of Shadows, Styx: Shards of Darkness
Genre: Amber - Freeform, Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Fear of Baths, Goblin - Freeform, Goblin sex, Goblins, Human, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Rakash, Rough Sex, Sensual Play, Vaginal Sex, goblin cock, greenskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: Styx refuses he rebukes thee, neigh I say neigh! He will not bathe in that tub- oh wait you’re getting naked? Oh you’re getting in the tub, wait for me I’ll join you to.Styx doesn’t like the idea of bathing not with his past and his fears however if you’re going in naked he might as well build the courage to join you.
Relationships: Styx (Shards of Darkness)/Reader, Styx (Styx: Shards of Darkness)/reader, Styx/Reader
Series: Greenskins [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944898
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Gr-lime and Green

Styx, he was well... stubborn, more stubborn than a mule yet still as much of a jackass if he wanted to be and in this moment as you grimaced with disgust at the heavy stench of blood and muck mixed with heavy duty goblin musk you questioned how you ever fell in love with the stubborn thing in the first place and still managed to stay in love with him. However that question was quickly answered when Styx the goblin himself spewed a thorough line of curses your way as you leapt at him out from the cupboard attempting to catch him off guard and throw him in the tub. 

You have however highly underestimated his speed, he quickly rolled out of your way and you landed with a heavy crash to the floor in a heap wheezing as you lost your breath, “What the fuck.” He swore at you staring down at you with confusions before realisation flashed in his eyes and he grinned tutting and waving his pointer finger at you, “Nah ah ah, not now not ever. You aren’t going to catch me taking a bath, ever.” He emphasised on the ‘ever’ and you scoffed quirking a brow at him.

“Not even if I take sex privileges away?” You inquired with a mischievous grin so sure and so egotistical feeling as if he wouldn’t dare wish to lose his chances of getting intimate with you again. 

He seemed to pause and contemplate on that before shaking his head a chuckle emitting from him as he turned his back on you leaving you on the floor in a heap, “Not even!” 

You could only feign offended by his words, “Gah! Styx not caring if his sex privileges are taken away? Who are you and what have you done to my goblin?” You smiled with ease sitting upright from the floor resting your arms onto your knees enjoying the cool stone floor that you once had laid upon.

An undignified scoff came from Styx unamused from your low effort attempt of a joke which you had always seemed to concoct up in that mind of yours that always had left him mystified on how you got this far in life, “You’re so childish, you know that right?” 

You crossed your arms on you chest brow quirked with inquiry, “Me childish? Surprising since that’s coming from someone who adamantly refuses to simply just bathe himself.” This made the goblin tense with a momentary grimace as he stood by his chemistry table sparing you a glance with his shining amber eyes before rolling his shoulders ignoring your statement with his usual ease as an thief slash assassin. You rolled your eyes standing up from the floor seeing as he refused to talk any further, “Fine I guess I’ll just bathe by myself then.” You teased noticing that while he wasn’t going to continue bantering with you that he was listening to you still as his ear seemed to twitch at that, you most certainly got his attention and eyes on you however when he heard your clothes fall to the floor, his eyes on your ass as you waltzed to the small yet big enough wooden tub you had already so generously filled with water that steamed lightly.

You didn’t send him a single glance his way only perking your ample bosom as you leaned against the wooden tub before slowly getting into it, giving Styx a good show before sinking into the tub humming delightfully as the lukewarm waters warmed you up and sloshed about as you entered, spilling the water over the edges, you closed your eyes and relaxed.

However with your eyes closed relaxing in the tub your lips curled to a smirk hearing silent shuffling and angry murmuring, you pulled your legs against your chest making space, opening only one eye to look up at the grumbling naked Styx who was flushed in the cheeks and looking both nervous and also so conflicted with himself before finally deciding to make his move first holding onto the edge of the tub and slowly dipping a foot in then stepping into the tub. 

Styx slowly came to mind and finally there at last he sat in the tub, the water sloshed and the wooden tub held together as you both sat naked together staring at each other, “So...” he huffed not really having much of a quip to say, only flustered and conflicted with himself in being the tub. You smiled sitting more upright, the water spilling over the edge by the slightest.

“Hey now no need to look so nervous Styx, the water isn’t going to gobble you up.” You bit your lip lightly while he there avoided eye contact seemingly to distract himself by observing his own hideout, however you reached by the side of the tub pulling out of the pouch you left by the side a lavender coloured bar.

“What’s that.” Styx seemed to tense seeing the bar.

“Soap, apparently the royalties use this to smell really nice, feels good to. Stole it on our last run in with the tax man.” You smiled shaking the bar of soap in your hand lightly, “Come on, let me...” you waved your hand in a circular motion and Styx hummed staring at the bar of soap before resigning to his decision and turned around in the tub leaving you faced with his rough hide back etched with all sorts of scars and a nasty long scar leading along from his shoulder diagonally along his back from right to left. 

However you loved Styx’s scars, his battle scars he was an old and worn goblin yet still was kicking and fighting and those scars showed that well enough. You planted a peck on his shoulder before lightly soaking the bar of soap then slowly lathering up his back, he seemed to flinch away slightly but soon enough relaxed into the touch of the bar against his tough hide along with your hand lightly lavishing his back up with bubbly soap gently rubbing and making sure to cover his back with the soapy bubbles and clean him, “Relax.” You whispered lovingly as you massages his tense shoulders, dropping the bar of soap by your side in the tub so you could use both hands. 

Styx shuddered as you massaged his back, you could feel his muscles slowly relax under your touch as you admired his built figure from behind whilst working your magic touch, you smiled leaning forward grabbing the soap once more, you caught Styx slightly off guard as you leaned forward resting your chest against his back your bosom pressed against him while you wrapped your arms around his body from beneath his arms to press the soap lightly against his chest in a slow calm manner as to not provoke him in any negative way, gently running the soap in circles against his pecs.

He hummed leaning back against you giving into your touches and of course your breasts pressed against him, “You like that Styx?” You whispered near his ear, giving him a kiss on the neck making him shiver, you could almost hear the smouldering smirk in his voice.

“Yeah, I think I’m just about liking this bath.” You chuckled before biting your lip, your hands beginning to wander lower across his abdomen running the soap against his tough skin, his breath began to waver slightly as your hands went lower.

“How about now?” You cooed, your voice going lower, he swallowed hard and you could hear his breathing beginning to get a little more heavier, you dropped the soap, “Whoops.” You giggled licking your lips then biting them as you let your hands wander straight down to his cock albeit taking your time, wrapping your fingers around his girth slowly with his breath hitching, “Could this be it?” You teased.

“I think my cocks a bit bigger than a bar of soa-aaaah.” You rudely interrupted Styx by thumbing the head of his cock and your other hand tenderly fondling his balls. The goblin became like complete putty in your hands, he leaned back against you forcing you to sit back down in the tub and rest your legs on the outside of the edges as he seated himself there, the back of his head nuzzled between your breasts, “Yesssss.” He drawled on as you stifled a laugh stroking the goblin more and making him far more humbled. 

“So this is all it takes to make you all bubbly huh, lure you into a tub, soap you up and stroke your cock and balls?” You grinned and he merely acknowledged you with a ‘uh huh’ sinking more into your touch as you continued to stroke him, playing with his cock by lightly rubbing the tip with your thumb rubbing in light circles. 

Soon enough far more quickly Styx was erect, his hot rod perked up against his abdomen tip flushed pink and he with something else on his mind for an activity as you could feel his calloused hands run along your calves to your ankles. You shuddered under his touch releasing him from your grasp watching with far more aroused intrigue as he sat up turning to face you with a luscious look, oh he definitely wanted to do something scandalous, almost taboo and you were willing to play in the part.

You sunk more into the waters legs still open hooked on the edges as Styx moved to loom above you with a smirk and charmed chuckle, his hands now gliding across your skin in the water moving from your thighs to your hips your love handles gripping on tight as he shuffled his way between your legs, the underside of his cock tucked between your velvety lips sucking in a breath to take in the moment and the stunning view of you naked and legs spread wide for him.

Styx sat slightly back to align the tip of his cock against your entrance pressed against your vulva, he grunted as he pressed in a slow thrust holding onto you dragging you close against him as he thrusted inside his girthy goblin cock filling up every crevice making you mewl at the fullness, however he didn’t give you the chance to enjoy the pleasures of being filled as he was quick to pull back out and then thrusting back in harder slowly beginning a rhythm that had the now rather cold tub water cold. The water may be cold but you both weren’t feeling to cold yourselves, both warming each other up on the inside as Styx was more than happy to reciprocate the sexual intentions, “Oooh Styx.” You gasped as he attempted to lift your hips a bit higher to delve in deeper, albeit you had to now hold yourself up out of the water if you didn’t want to be under it.

He was already beginning to huff and moan as he thrusted with effort, “Baths supposed- to make you clean huh?” He chuckled and you could feel his sharp nails digging into your waist, “I feel more of like it’s a ‘dirty’ trick.” He huffed grunting as he pressed up against you stiffening, you moaned moving to wrap your own legs around his muscles midsection trying to tug him in closer, you both were close to your climax him far more closer to it because as always sex never took too long to reach a good one and a good end into a good night. 

You couldn’t help but notice Styx smirk for a moment baring his rather slightly stained sharp teeth before emitting a rather spine tingling growl making you gasp, “Oh I didn’t know you still had it in you, I thought you hated growling.” You purred with delight sticking out your tongue playfully but only for him to nab the tip of your tongue leaning in with a cheeky smile.

“Maybe I’m feeling generous for once.” He remarked before unexpectedly utterly destroying your pussy. 

Styx was fast to release your tongue and smack your thigh hard enough to surely leave a blossoming bruise making you yelp before he started to thrust far more harder almost erratic and fast causing the water in the tub to slosh and the tub to creak and bend, you arched your back letting out a symphony of moans and gasps to only be uttered as pleasures filled all your nerves fast and hard as he was determined to go.

“Oh- Oh Mother Earth- oh Styx!” You drawled out his name going taut shuddering then stiffening with a long drawled our moan as he snarled out loudly almost animalistic as the other clones, his nails dug into your skin as he pressed rough and hard deep into you releasing copious amounts of his hot spunk inside of you not daring to pull out with the throbbing enjoyable sweet bliss, “Fu-fuuuuck.” You mewled hands reaching to hold onto his arms legs slowly releasing his waist.

“Seems like no amount of water can wash away my sins.” He grinned and you simply flushed light pink, dirtied once more by the daring goblin. At least he was in the tub.


End file.
